Mens sana in corpore sano
by White Necklace
Summary: El camino hacia ser el número uno está plagado de obstáculos y senderos extraños. Con la finalidad de lograr su objetivo, tanto Goku como Vegeta deberán combatir sus puntos débiles, quizás con métodos que tan sólo su mentor, Whis, puede enseñarles.


_**Prólogo**_

El príncipe se encontraba junto a su eterno rival esperando las instrucciones del maestro. Whis tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profunda y tranquilamente, algo que a la larga empezaba a impacientar a ambos saiyans, El primero no pudo aguantar más y descruzó sus brazos, avanzó un paso hacia él y apretó el puño con cierta rabia:

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes que meditar tanto? ¡Ya nos has visto entrenar, dinos cómo mejorar de una vez y pongámonos a ello en lugar de perder el tiempo como zoquetes!

El ángel abrió lentamente los ojos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, negando a su vez con la cabeza por la reacción de Vegeta. Miró fijamente a éste, quien se achantó un poco apretando la mandíbula, y comenzó su discurso:

—En lugar de explicártelo intentaba hacéroslo evidente, Vegeta —explicó tranquilo. En ver que no acababan de comprender el quid de la cuestión, prosiguió pausadamente: —Tú, Vegeta, sientes al igual que Goku esa impaciencia por la lucha y por ser más fuerte, sin embargo no lo sobrelleváis de la misma manera; mientras que tú debes aprender a relajarte y dejarte llevar, Goku por su parte debería prestar más atención al mundo que le rodea y cómo puede acabar volviéndose contra él. —La explicación terminó con un bastonazo en la nuca del saiyan de clase baja, quien estaba más pendiente de una mariposa que volaba por la zona que por las explicaciones de su mentor. —Así pues, Vegeta, durante las próximas semanas te pediré que no entrenes durante las tardes y las dediques a tu ocio personal, alejando tu mente de la batalla y de los entrenamientos.

La expresión en el rostro de Vegeta demostraba con creces que no acababa de entender por qué emplear esos medios para alcanzar su objetivo; mientras tanto Goku reía asintiendo y carcajeándose, afirmando que el príncipe no sabía qué significaba relajarse y que siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué bobada es esa? Dejar de entrenar tan sólo me debilitaría, no le veo sentido a este método —se quejó él. El rostro del maestro era impasible, y ahora miraba al horizonte como si intentase divisar algo en él, sin embargo tan sólo trazaba mentalmente el camino a seguir por sus alumnos.

—Al contrario. No podrás centrarte plenamente en el combate si únicamente tienes en mente vencer al objetivo; esa idea llevada de forma obcecada tan sólo terminaría consumiéndote. Por tanto, insisto en que podrás seguir entrenando por las mañanas para no descuidar tu condición física, sin embargo por la tarde entrenarás tu mente de la forma mencionada. —Al mencionar que de alguna manera ésto también era un entrenamiento, quedó satisfecho y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, aguardando el turno de su compañero de fatigas para ver qué consejo podría extraer de él.

—Tú, por el contrario, Goku, serás sometido a un entrenamiento igual de intensivo pero más centrado en eliminar esas distracciones. Para ello permanecerás aquí, y te prepararé pruebas específicas para ello. Si mis cálculos no son erróneos, ambos notaréis mejoría en varias semanas. Entendedlo, a veces es más sencillo entrenar el cuerpo que la mente.

Con ambos alumnos dispuestos a realizar aquel reto, tomaron caminos separados pese a buscar un fin común: Vegeta marchó a la Tierra, donde permanecería con su familia; Goku, tal y como Whis mencionó, se quedó allí.

* * *

 _ **Entrenamiento de Vegeta**_

Llegó la primera tarde del "entrenamiento". El saiyan élite seguía de brazos cruzados, aunque esta vez en una situación bastante diferente. Con Trunks lejos de casa -posiblemente con Goten- y sin saber qué hacer, preguntó a su esposa qué solían hacer los humanos para divertirse y "distraer la mente".

—Mujer, ¿me estás escuchando? Me estoy dirigiendo a ti, préstame atención cuando te hablo —gruñó él mientras observaba cómo ella tecleaba sin cesar en su ordenador. Se giró hacia el saiyan y bufó con pesadez, clavando sus zafiros en los orbes del hombre mono.

—Sí te escucho, cariño, es sólo que no sé qué decirte. Búscate un hobby que no sea entrenar, no sé, ve al parque con Trunks, conduce por la ciudad, o aprende bricolaje, quizás hasta te guste. —La mera idea de verse construyendo una silla le revolvía las entrañas, él era un príncipe, los asientos eran construidos para él y no por él. Aquella mujer no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Me has visto cara de montador de muebles? —espetó sarcástico en lo que la mujer se levantaba de la silla para después darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios para así acallar sus malas formas. Fue eficaz, aunque por no rebajar su orgullo alzó la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

—Desde luego tienes los brazos más fuertes que cualquier empleado que haya visto. No sé, cielo, busca algo en Internet, algo habrá que te guste, además de que si por algún casual no sabes algo hay tutoriales para todo. ¿Quieres que te dé unas nociones de cómo usarlo? —murmuró cariñosa, tanto que incluso le hizo sentir algo mal por su arisca reacción. Ya de forma más calmada le contestó:

—No hace falta, he visto a Trunks usar ese chisme veinte millones de veces, sé cómo funciona, es más difícil pilotar una nave espacial.

—En ese caso me voy a duchar, así no te distraigo. Si ves que la vas a liar, llámame, anda, no quisiera alterarme hoy.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por el estúpido de Kakarot? —En algún lugar, el susodicho estornudó. —Todo irá bien, es tocar botones.

—Bien, suerte Vegeta —le deseó perdiéndose por el pasillo. Éste enfiló la silla y, en un intento de relajarse -más por ejercicio que por deseo- se sentó y empezó a curiosear.

* * *

Empezó a pasear los ojos por aquella curiosa página, llena de letras e intentó recordar cómo hacía su hijo para buscar lo que él deseaba, sin éxito. Por su cabeza ya pasaban algunas maldiciones e improperios para con _"aquel estúpido aparato del demonio"_ más conocido como ordenador, sin embargo volvió a centrarse, tomándoselo como una prueba de paciencia.

—Veamos esto que pone "Favoritos", quiero deducir que son cosas que le gustan a Bulma, debe de ser una buena manera de empezar... —se dijo, clickando en aquella opción y desplegando otras tantas. —¿Pero qué...? Oh, ya veo. Ya podrían poner una imagen o algo... Mmmm... Autores favoritos e historias favoritas... Debo de estar en alguna especie de biblioteca o del colegio de Trunks. A ver aquí. —De nuevo otro click, esta vez en "Autores favoritos". Diversos nombres se desplegaron en pantalla, entre los cuales destacaba uno:

—¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —La humana corrió hasta él, envuelta en una toalla y con los nervios a flor de piel. En ver que no pasaba nada suspiró, pidiendo saber el por qué de los gritos. —¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué en tu lista de favoritos está Gohan?! ¡¿Qué diablos tienes con el hijo de Kakarot?! ¡Y más te vale que la respuesta me convenza!

Bulma rió ante el nerviosismo del príncipe, celoso con tan sólo ver el nombre de otro hombre conocido y, al igual que el mentor del saiyan, explicó pausadamente tras sentarse en su regazo y tomar el ratón para enseñarle las diferentes posibilidades de la página.

—Esto es una página donde la gente escribe, Vegeta. Gohan también está en ella y le tengo agregado, escribe de maravilla, tendrías que echarle un ojo a sus escritos. Puedes buscar lo que te guste según la categoría, ¿ves? —preguntó navegando por la web ante la atenta mirada de su pareja—. O puedes simplemente leer si no te ves capaz de escribir.

—¿Y para qué escribís exactamente los humanos? No le veo la finalidad. —Frunció el ceño, para él aún le resultaban extrañas algunas costumbres humanas.

—¿Y para qué entrenáis si no hay ninguna amenaza? Pues esto igual, para divertirnos. Ya luego si quieres otras páginas te vas aquí, escribes y le das aquí, sencillo.

—Vale, vale, tampoco soy estúpido, sabiendo que es para escribir me vale —aclaró combatiendo los celos previos. Bulma negó con la cabeza, resignada, y anunció que volvía a la ducha, recriminando que esta vez le gustaría no tener que salir si no era estrictamente necesario, a lo que el príncipe respondió con un gruñido.

* * *

La rápida ducha terminó convirtiéndose en un largo baño. Bulma se asomó a la habitación y, en ver a Vegeta obcecado con la pantalla pero ésta aún intacta, respiró aliviada. Se alejó dejándolo con su entrenamiento mental y llamó a Chi-chi, últimamente desde que sus esposos andaban tanto fuera de casa habían entablado algo más de amistad pese a sus diferencias y tomar algo les vendría bien. Volvió al poco rato a ver a Vegeta, el cual le gruñía a la pantalla como si fuese un animal intimidando a su presa. _"Ya estamos otra vez"_ pensó ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta? ¿No te aclaras con Internet? Mira que no quiero que se convierta en tu nuevo rival, contra Goku todavía podrías pero ésto todavía te queda lejos...

Vegeta se alzó de la silla, la cual cayó al suelo por la rabieta del moreno, quien alzaba el puño contra la pantalla y empezaba a alzar la voz.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de review es esa?!¡¿Qué debo entender por "conti pls"?! ¡¿Que continúe porque te ha gustado la historia o que a tu teclado le faltaban letras?! ¡Si es lo primero ya podrías al menos especificar por qué te ha gustado o algo que mejorar, así no seré nunca el número uno!

Bulma se quedó petrificada viéndolo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir al respecto. Rodó la vista hasta el ordenador nuevamente, Vegeta seguía en la misma web. Se levantó cuidadosa y se acercó al monitor, quedando con la boca entreabierta al ver el contenido de la pantalla.

—Vegeta... ¿Acabas de crearte una cuenta? _"Vegetapríncipedelossaiyans9001"_ , muy original por tu parte —comentó con un nivel de sarcasmo por encima de las 9000 unidades—. Pensaba que veías el hecho de escribir como una tontería... ¿y cómo llevas ya dos historias? Apenas sabías cómo funcionaba esto...

—No compares la velocidad del Príncipe de los Saiyans con la vuestra, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que aceptéis que vuestra capacidad para escribir no me llega a la suela de las botas de entrenamiento. Pronto... Pronto me alzaré como soberano en estas tierras de letras y los demás autores serán mis súbditos. ¡Seré el número uno en todos los ámbitos!

La peliazul se quedó mirándolo con una ceja levantada, atónita, deseando que se le pasase pronto aquel fervor repentino que había brotado de su interior. ¿Vegeta como escritor? No podía concebirlo, él vivía por y para la lucha; aunque claro, también para ser el número uno en todo, y eso de alguna manera involucraba también el mundo del escritor.

—Míralo, tan entusiasmado... Si parece que has encontrado por fin un hob-...

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Otro favorito! —soltó una carcajada, se podría decir que incluso algo maléfica como antaño—. ¡Otro que se rinde ante mí!

—No se rinden ante ti, simplemente les gusta... lo que sea que hayas escrito, ¿qué escribes por cierto? ¿No serán luchas, no? Sería salir del fuego para caer en las brasas. —Cotilleó el inicio de uno de los fics de Vegeta, al parecer narraba algunos de sus viajes espaciales con todo lujo de detalles: fauna, flora, habitantes, costumbres, trajes... Ignoraba que aquel hombre tuviese un mundo interior tan profundo fuera de la batalla.

—Está muy bien, Vegeta, no sabía que supieses escribir así, ni que tuvieses ese vocabulario. Creo que tendré que añadirte yo también a "Favoritos" incluso —rió volviendo a sentarse en la cama dándole vueltas a una idea: Si ese afán por ser el mejor no se aplicaba tan sólo a ser el mejor guerrero del universo, ¿por qué no aplicarlo entonces al ámbito cotidiano? Convertirlo en un mejor esposo y padre sonaba bien y, como inteligente mujer que era, sentía esa idea como una especie de reto a perseguir. Quizás después de todo había podido encontrar el filón por el cual podía atacar.

—Me he inspirado con tus historias y las de Gohan para hacerme una idea. Además, he visto muchos mundos y aprendido infinidad de conocimientos a lo largo de tantos años y viajes, aunque tuviese una meta no descuidaba los demás aspectos de... —Detuvo su charla y frunció el ceño, analizando las palabras que había pronunciado segundos antes y dirigiendo la mirada al monitor. ¿Era eso lo que Whis pretendía conseguir? ¿Un guerrero inflexible capaz de fijarse en su entorno pero con la suficiente calma como para pararse a analizarlo y aprender de él?

Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa sin separar la vista de la pantalla, pareciera ser que aquel cacharro no sería tan inútil después de todo, tan sólo tenía que aprender nuevas lecciones, con ello vendrían nuevas técnicas, y con ello superaría finalmente a su rival.

—Qué diablillo... —murmuró en referencia a su maestro, mas llevando la mente a un sujeto muy diferente. ¿Cómo estaría entrenando el otro saiyan?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Saludos, lectores, ¿qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Vuelvo tras mucho tiempo, no ha sido una temporada fácil realmente aunque no quisiera abandonar por ahora el mundo de la escritura. Con mi "regreso" -por llamarlo de alguna manera, bueh- os traigo esta historia, un intento de mezclar humor con historia seria (Realmente Akira no va muy desencaminado, considero, así que supongo que perdonará mi _"blasfemia"_ (?) )

Poco más por el momento, como siempre se aceptan reviews, mp y demás. ¿Qué será lo que venga a continuación? ¿Se alzará Vegeta como Príncipe de los Escritores o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué estará pasando ahora con su contrario? ¿Conseguirá Whis que aprendan la lección? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en futuros capítulos! (O no (?) )


End file.
